


Again

by Bad_Milk



Category: One Piece, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cigarette Burning, Cigarettes, Crying, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Gangbang, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Violence, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sex Slave, Size Difference, Torture, Whump Fic, minor villian acting wildly out of character probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Milk/pseuds/Bad_Milk
Summary: “Is that really ‘im, Captain Kuro?”“Not much of a Captain anymore is he?”“Aye, I’m just about to make him the Captain of my dick.”What happened to Captain Kuro after the Straw Hats left Syrup Village?Tags added per chapter!!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. The Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I haven't watched One Piece in years, but I loved Captain Kuro and hate that he never really came back. Here is my whump fic for him because he lowkey deserves it. The idea is that he is anonymously kidnapped and made into a forced sex-slave prostitute. It's not related much to One Piece at all actually LOL. PLEASE READ THE TAGS! This is NOT a fic for the faint-hearted! There is no fluff or happy ending, just angst and more torture for a character that has no compassion and is probably acting majorly OOC!

“Is that really ‘im, Captain Kuro?” 

“Not much of a Captain anymore is he?” 

“Aye, I’m just about to make him the Captain of my dick.”

Voices. Were there two? Three? He couldn’t see them. Blindfolded. He was blindfolded this time. He needed to move, but his body didn’t listen to him. He was in the bed, again. He strained his limbs, attempting to struggle, only to realize that his arms had been bound behind his back. Leather cuffs at his wrists, but his arms were held back in an awkward position. There was a second pair of leather cuffs attached higher on his forearm, making it so his elbows were nearly touching behind him. It was not a comfortable stretch. It forced him to arch his back. The aching in his limbs told him that he’d been in such posture for much longer than he’d been aware. 

Hands were on him. He jumped at the touch, letting out a soft whimper. His voice was tight, even as he tried to mouth words, no viable sounds seemed to come out. He had to focus, he had to beg them not to. Not again. He’d do anything if it meant he wouldn’t have to be touched like that again. He tried kicking, but hands gripped at his ankles, holding him down. 

He heard laughter. 

“Waddya know? Captain’s still got some fight in him.” 

“We’ll fix that real quick.” 

A wet hot tongue found its way on his chest. Hands were on his stomach, thumbs digging down into his hips. A mouth sucked on his nipple. He cried out. He was starting to feel hot. Hot. 

"Ready, slut?" 

_But…_

"He's ready." 

_No._

"Look at that tight little ass."

_Please._

"Looks fuck-able." 

_Please... stop._

"Think we could fit two inside him?" 

_What?_

"The bitch can handle it." 

_No._

"No, don't!" 

They didn't listen. They never did. He was tired, he was so tired. Like swimming underwater, like moving through mist. He didn’t know words. He couldn’t form thoughts. But he knew, he _knew_ he didn’t want this. Not this. Please, god, not this.

"Stop!" 

His legs were spread, he felt hands grip his lower thighs, holding him roughly, spreading him out. A finger touched his bottom hole, then forced its way inside. He cried out at the invasion, feeling hot tears trail down his face. He cried again, his body quaking in those rough hands. The finger wasn't gentle, soon joined by a second. He whimpered, feeling the stretch. They didn't give the mercy of lube, not this time. They scissored inside of him, pushing, stretching, violating. Something was starting to build deep in the pit of his stomach. A hot, desperate need for release. He knew he was getting hard. The room filled with his grunts and depraved moans.

They flipped him over, pulling him back on his knees. With his arms behind his back, he had no way to support himself. His head was pushed forward into someone's groin. 

"Suck it." 

There was a cock shoved into his face. He tried pulling away, but a hand grabbed the back of his head. He couldn't fight it. Another hand trailed across his chest, fingers found his nipple. They twisted, hard. 

His scream was the opportunity that a cock needed to be shoved down his throat. He gagged. There was pain, too much pain. He wanted to retreat, to go to that place he went when the pain hurt too much. The giant member forced its way down his throat, denying him air. He felt it hit the back of his throat. He wanted to vomit, feeling himself dry heave, his body spasming. He heard them laugh. 

"Can't take the dick huh Captain?" 

"We ain't scared of yah no more." 

No more? 

_No more?_

These men were… they had been… _his crew._ When he'd been… a Captain before his life in this room. They ripped the blindfold off his eyes. He knew who they were, his eyes wide in awful recognition. Once they were crew members, part of the Black Cat Pirates. He'd been their Captain. He'd ordered them… to die.

And now, he was their fuck toy to play with. 

He felt hands grab his ass, spreading his cheeks, exposing a quivering hole, already stretched from their fingers. 

No. 

The giant cock forced its way inside of him in one swift _push._ He screamed, his body convulsing from the pain, his throat closing around the cock in his mouth. He felt like it was being split in two. He felt so _full._

"Fuck, he's tight." 

His rapist started pulling out. He whined like a hurt animal. He felt every excruciating inch of the man's cock inside of him. The man pulled out almost entirely, before slamming himself back in. His rapist found a rhythm. The cock in his ass nearly made him forget about the one already in his mouth. He drooled, unable to control his tongue or any of his mouth's movements. But it didn't matter. The man at his head grabbed a fistful of his hair, the pain secondary to that one he one in his ass. 

He was fucked from both ends. The pair found their rhythm, in and out, accompanied by his desperate muffled, whimpers. He was crying still, tears running down his face, mixing with saliva and sex. He didn't know when it would end. His holes were becoming so slick, creating awful squishing, wet sounds that echoed through the room. He heard their laughter, their grunts from pushing their hips so fast, so hard. 

"Feels fucking great." 

"A good bitch huh?" 

The man in front pulled out. Drool dripped from his hung open mouth. He wanted to vomit, but nothing came out. 

But fingers went down to his hole, stuffing themselves beside the cock already there. Finger retracted, but the cock stayed inside his twitching hole. 

"Yeah, two can fit inside this slut." 

He was pulled backward, gravity pulling him down impaling him further downward, no support no longer allowed from his knees. 

But a figure came close to his front, he could see the man's stiff, full cock, precum leaking, mixing with his own saliva. No. There was already a cock stuffing his hole full, they couldn't. They couldn't. _They couldn't._

He was grabbed from the bottom of his knees, lifted up slightly, the second cock lining up, brushing against the first… Then, he was pulled down. 

It was so tight. He felt something inside of himself tear as he was stretched to his limit. He felt so, impossibly full. 

_"No… A-ah… Ah!"_

They said he made sexy noises. That he was a good slut for a Captain. 

"Oh fuck." 

"What?" 

_"Please… Please..."_

"He's bleedin' down there." 

"Heh, that just means we really broke him in."

_"It.. it hurts."_

"Fuck I don't want my dick covered in blood."

"We can make him clean it up." 

He was nothing but a hole to be filled. His gasps and moans sounded so depraved, so _hot._ It was driving him mad. His begging was to stop, but his body cried otherwise. They both cocks rubbed together inside of him, hitting a deep set of _nerves,_ thrusting in and out, finding another disgusting rhythm. Pain was all he knew, but the line between such pain and pleasure was beginning to blur. The heat was building up. He didn’t want it to, but he felt it edging him on. 

They came inside of him, and he came too, all at once. 

Sick, slickness leaked out from his ass, his legs were let go and he was tired. So tired. His own cock, pathetically limp. 

They threw him to the ground. His world was spinning. His limbs, all restrained, had hit the hard wooden floorboards at jarring angles. It hurt. 

They grabbed him by his hair, guiding his face to the nearest cock, dirtied with cum and dripping blood. His blood. He still felt something trailing out of his hole, unable to close after its invasion by two cocks. 

"Clean it up." 

He couldn't refuse them. 

He lifted his head, opening his lips. A revolting taste filled his mouth, knowing semen and blood, his own… blood. They ordered him to lick it clean. They ordered him to swallow. He did. 

After one was done, there was another. He could smell only sex, but there was another scent in the room now, smoke. Smoke and alcohol. 

Someone came close to him, grabbing one of his arms with a bruising hold. He whimpered, too weak to pull away. 

They smashed the butt of the cigarette into his arm. The latest sensation of burning pain made him cry out again. It hurt. _It hurt._ It wasn't even sex, it wasn't service, it was just pain. They just wanted to hurt him. 

More laughter. 

When they were done, they left him on the ground.

It was dark. So, dark. The floor was hard, drool pooled onto the floor from the side of his mouth. He didn't know if he was crying anymore. Pain seemed dulled from his senses. The door opened again after a long time of nothing. 

“Oh, poor kitty. Cat got your tongue?” 

He heard _her_ voice. He knew her, from somewhere, he didn’t remember where. She was a figure above him. He didn’t know what he was supposed to have done. His body trembled, an instinctual fear. 

“It’s amazing how much people are willing to pay to fuck a cat.” 

Fuck. Pay. Money. Fuck. Money. 

"No..." 

The word croaked from his mouth. His lips were sticky from cum and blood, his throat sore from having cock over cock shoved down it. No. It was the only word he could think to say. He'd said it so many times, he pleaded, he begged. No. 

No, because he didn't want it. 

No, because he was scared. 

No, because he couldn't say anything else. 

"Again." 

_No._

"You fucking listen to me, you slut." 

She grabbed him from the floor, holding him up by his collar. 

"This is your job, you get fucked. Customers aren't going to give a shit whether you say yes or no. In fact, a lot of them are going to find you pleas fucking sexy." 

Dazed eyes found fear again. The realization that this was his fate… for the rest of his life. 

"So go ahead, please, fucking scream with that sexy little voice of yours. Because you are going to get fucked and that's all you're good for." 

_That's all you're good for._

Her final words echoed in his mind. She threw him back down on the bed, the sheets smelling of sex and sweat and blood. 

Again. 

_"No."_

__

The door opened. Figures filled the room. 

__

Again. 

__

_"No, please…"_

__

Again. 

__

His scream echoed in the dark.

__


	2. The Crocodile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that according to the One Piece wiki Kuro is 207 cm while Crocodile is 253 cm. 
> 
> Warning: extreme non-con/rape + asphyxiation

“So she keeps you drugged, huh? How awfully efficient.” 

He didn't know the voice, this one sounded like so many before it. His vision was still blurry, a blanket of weariness covered his world, muting his senses and his response. There was a figure above him, so tall, so towering. A giant whose presence was somehow different than all the men who had come before him. 

He couldn’t speak. He was gagged, a large leather bit was stuck in his mouth. 

_She keeps you drugged._

Words echoed in his mind. He couldn't process thought efficiently anymore. Already, he was feeling hot. His body was tense, sweating, shivering. 

His wrists were tied up and over his head, limply hanging from chains on the headboard. The bed, again. He was in the bed. 

No. 

It was the first, the only thought that came to his mind. He knew why the man was there, standing above him, devouring him with dark beady eyes and a scarred face. A thin, black line marked with stitches cut his face in half across his nose, underneath his eyes. A fat cigar hung out of his mouth. He was finely dressed in a dark suit and tie. But instead of a hand at the end of his arm, there was an oversized bronze metal hook. 

A Crocodile. 

The metal was cold against his skin, trailing from his arm to his chest. He felt it, the metallic shimmer glinting in the low light. The man's hook… was so cold against his skin. He cried into his gag, whimpering as he pleaded. The tip stopped at his nipple, the cold making it erect as he toyed further.

Somehow, he knew where that hook was going to end up. 

"How could someone like you ever have hoped to be anything in these seas, huh?" 

The smell of smoke filled the air, he coughed in his gag, almost choking on his own saliva. What? What was he saying? He didn’t know what he meant. Had there been a time before this room? There had, but he couldn't remember when that had been. Who he had been. A Captain, a pirate, but something had happened. It was a fight he couldn't win. The dark of the night had stolen him away. He'd been weak. 

Then he woke up in that room. 

Now he wasn’t anything anymore. 

In these seas, only the strong survived. He hadn't been strong enough. That's how… that's how he'd ended up there. 

He couldn't remember. 

He tried closing his legs. But the Crocodile held them open. And then there was the hook. He felt the man tease its tip at his hole. His heart raced as he panicked, his legs fought against the man's grip, but the Crocodile held him down with the strength of the giant he was. 

Crocodile pushed a leg up, holding it so it reached his head. Then he let the leg fall back, hooking over his shoulder. 

_No._

He knew the word was coming from his whimpering mouth, but anything he said was reduced to nothing but pathetic cries in his gag. His whole body was shaking underneath the giant's grip. 

The hook. 

_No._

Cold, unforgiving metal. 

A rounded tip teased him at his twitching hole. Crocodile started applying pressure, so slowly, so constant. The tip slipped in, the metal hard and unforgiving and he teased further. The curve of the hook he _felt_ , the thickness of the end was forced inside of him. The Crocodile left the hook in for a moment, as if allowing him to get accustomed to the size of it. Then he started pulling it in and out, ever so slightly. There was no lube. His hole felt rough at the intrusion. His cries still were heard through his gag. It was a careful, meticulous stretching, a preparation. The hook was not small, the thickness of the curve, of the metal tip, he could feel poking inside of him. 

It felt like an egregious amount of time that the Crocodile wanted to spend, stretching him out. Should he have been grateful then? He heard the jingle of a belt bucket, the slip of clothes. Crocodile was not fully naked, not yet. But he could see the obvious bulge poking from the pirate's groin. 

Then he let his cock loose, the thick member comparable to the giant himself. The metal left his hole, leaving it empty and raw. 

"I want to hear you scream." 

Hips pressed against his open legs. He felt the tip of the man's cock tease at his stretched hole. It slipped in, but it was as if he could feel the very veins of the man's cock pushing their way inside of him. Crocodile was going slow, he was enjoying the feeling of a tight hole closing around him. He felt so _full._

"But a good slut for me, won't you, kitty?" 

No. 

Eyes went wide with terror. Toes curled up at the sensation of being so full. 

He screamed into his gag. Hot tears trailed down his cheeks. The Crocodile tilted his head down, reaching to kiss him on the neck, on the chest… rising up to his ear.

No. 

"You're so tight." 

Hot breath tickled his ear. 

He still cried out in pain. Tears ran down his cheeks, nigh uncontrollable sobbing from the pain, the humiliation. He wasn't a man. He wasn’t a pirate. He wasn't a Captain. He was a thing. A slut. A whore. A hole to be fucked. And his body loved it. The man couldn't go any deeper, could he? It felt as if the cock was pushing into his guts. So full. Too full, it was impossible, how could anyone be so _huge._ He felt sweat pour from everywhere on his body.

His own cock was so humiliatingly erect, throbbing with the pain, the need for release. But Crocodile would not give it to him. 

"Really, worth your bounty, Kuro. Your ass is better than a woman's."

The Crocodile started pulling out. He couldn't focus on anything else but the sensation in his ass. Hips thrust back again, and he jerked at the feeling of the man’s cock hitting a terribly sensitive spot _inside_ of him. Again and again, the Crocodile quickened his pace, the room filled with desperate, depraved gasping and moaning. The moments last longer, time condensed itself into knowing only desperation, the feeling of being _fucked_. The hook came to his face, but he didn’t have the time to be aware of it. The metal ripped at leather, and his mouth was left free from the gag. 

“Agh! _Please!”_

He cried aloud, please. Please. _Please._ But what was he begging for? He needed it, he needed that cock inside of him, to hit that sweet spot, again and again, to meld pain into pleasure, to make his heart race like it never had before. 

“Hold on.”

The Crocodile said, the pace of his thrusts suddenly quickened. The sound of skin smacking against skin, sex dripping out of his ass, so slick. 

Hips dug in deeper than ever before, his body was practically folded in half as the Crocodile rammed his cock deep into him. Kuro screamed out load, come splattering on his chest, even reaching his face. Crocodile grunted, _hard_ , and he could feel the man’s orgasm rocket through his body. His insides were filled with warm, disgusting come. When the man pulled out, he left his legs open. He could feel cold air creep into his ruined hole, he could feel something trickle down the crack of his ass. He was tired again, so tired. 

He was crying again. 

"Not done yet." 

The giant's stamina was unexpected. 

"No. N-No…" 

Panic filled his voice. He shook his head, he tried to pull away, but cold hands gripped his hips. His ass felt sore, pain registering in the waves of hurt and fear. 

"Let's go, again." 

What? The Crocodile dipped his head down, a mouth kissed on his neck and made marks on skin. A wet, hot tongue made its way across his skin. Teeth teased at his shoulder, until they bit down hard. Pain surged, grounding him back into reality. Reminding him that he wasn't here to be pleasured. 

He cried out, was he being eaten alive? 

"You… Y-You ca-Agh!" 

_You can't._

But he would, he _could._ The Crocodile's cock had softened, but the rough handling of his resistant lover… had made him hard again. He could feel the member push inside of him again, now growing hard inside of his ass. He cried stop, he cried no, but his body was betraying him again. He was tired, but he was hot. He was hurting. But he moaned like a bitch in heat, gasping for air, begging for _something._ And it was all exactly what that Crocodile wanted him to do. 

His large hand went to his cock again, so miserably small in comparison, despite it already becoming half-hard once again. The hook reached up, pressing against his throat, the curve pressuring against his windpipe. 

_What._

__He pressed down, crushing his throat. His voice was caught, now making desperate wheezes. But the sensation was only the half of it, his ass felt on fire, the cock was being handled with rough, large finger. Crocodile pressed against his head, the thumb squeezing, painfully at the tip._ _

__He needed to breathe. He needed air, but metal pressed hard on his throat, bruising his skin. But _fuck_ , fuck, fuck! He needed to come. He didn’t know what he wanted more, to breathe, or to find _release_. He begged, but his voice couldn’t make noise. His body struggled, spasming, whether from the sensation of needing to orgasm or from the desperate struggle to find air, he didn’t know. _ _

__The edges of his vision were curling to black._ _

___“Heh.”_ _ _

__Crocodile let go. The hook was lifted off his throat, the hand finally pumped his _freely._ His second climax lifted him to euphoria, come came out it dying squirts. He gasped for air, he cried out, finally able to use his voice._ _

__Crocodile came too, but he couldn’t keep track of the sensation._ _

__His arms were freed from the headboard, they fell to the mattress. The Crocodile lifted up from the bed, lighting another cigar. The pirate mentioned again about how good of a fuck he was._ _

__He could only imagine how gaping his hole was now. The giant hand came down, slapping him hard on the ass. The stinging pain left the skin colored red. He cried out, jumping at the slap. He turned away from the giant, curling himself up into something small. Praying that the man was finally _done._ _ _

__He was._ _

__The smell of smoke still lingers, he didn’t know how much time had passed as the Crocodile simply sat and smoked a little while longer. Perhaps the man had said a few more words to him, but he couldn’t make out what they were._ _

_“... a thousand plans….”_

_“... that’s fucking cute…”_

_“....a good bitch…”_

“Let’s do this again sometime, okay?”

He left him in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't intend on adding a second part, but I did. Not sure if I will continue with a third.
> 
> The "she" that Crocodile refers to is the same "she" from last chapter who supposedly kidnapped/imprisoned Kuro. She was supposed to appear at the end again, but I couldn't figure a way to fit her in again. 
> 
> Thanks!


	3. The Marine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, didn't expect to add another chapter but here we go!

The Marine 

Perhaps he remembered a time before the room. When had that been? He still tried to grasp the memories, scattered, broken in his mind. It felt like a dream, all when this nightmare was his reality. There were sensations he once knew, but now were lost to him. The spray of the sea. The silver of the moonlight. The wind in his hair.

His body was so tired. His world once again blanketed with a daze of weariness. And now, he was so hot. It was dark in that room, the air felt heavy and hot. He was already gasping for air. His chest rising and falling with uneven breaths. He heard the door open, but glazed eyes could barely make out a figure standing above him. 

"You should know your place, hah, a pirate whore.” 

A cold chill struck him. No. It was impossible, but… but he knew that voice. 

_He knew that voice._ And the voice knew him. 

"This looks good on you, Kuro."

What? Blank eyes drifted, searching for the owner of the mocking words. That voice. He knew it. He knew that he knew it. It was too familiar, but his mind was too foggy to grasp at the recognition. It was only then that something clicked, something suddenly made too much terrible sense. A name. 

"J-Jango…?" 

But… No. No? The name escaped his lips. Another chill ran through his body. Where had that name come from? 

"Hey Captain, remember me?" 

He teased. Did he? Did he remember? Jango. Who? Why? 

"You know Captain, I could hypnotize you." 

He didn't say anything immediately back. He tried turning his head away as if the little movement he was allowed could let him escape. Why was he saying that name? He didn't know. He didn't remember, did he? He didn't-- 

"Jango--" 

But his pleas were cut off when the Marine pressed his tongue into his mouth. A long, slimy, and slick appendage ravished him. He whimpered through the kiss, if such a violation could be called that. The man held his head still, whimpers still escaped through entangled lips. He was still so hot. As the man pulled away, beads of saliva hung from his tongue. 

"Never realized what a good kisser you were." 

That hadn't been a kiss. Saliva trailed down his trembling jaw. That hadn't been a kiss. His mouth could barely form the words. His throat grew tight. 

"J-Jango… please…" 

He racked his mind for answers. He knew him. He knew him. _He knew him._

_"Uhyahahya…"_

Laughter cut him off, cold and cruel, tinged with sadistic vice. Yes, it was laughter he recognized. Eyes went wide with terror of the memory, the laugh that had haunted him. Yes, he knew him. It was Jango. Jango the Hypnotist. Jango the Vice-Captain of the Black Cat Pirates. Jango… recognition, terrible, awful recollection. 

"P-Please, don't…" 

He begged. 

"I don't take orders from you anymore Captain, I'm a Marine now. I take care of pirate scum like you now." 

Pirate? How could he even be considered a pirate anymore? But Jango… Jango was a Marine? How much time had passed since he couldn't remember? 

_"Help… me."_

The Marine's body came down upon him. He tried pushing away, chains rattled at his small struggle. His feeble attempts only ended in failure. His struggles had no strength. His pushes were rejected entirely. Jango held him down with too much ease. 

"Don't you know? Only sluts get kissed like that." 

_Sluts._ Wasn't he a…?

He cried, silently. His soft sobbing eluded his helplessness. Jango wasn't there to help him, the crushing realization came to him. Someone he once knew, he thought he could trust, he thought he could help him… Was only there to rape him. How could he have thought this meant something different? He was a hole to be fucked, that was his purpose. 

Jango ran cold fingers down his neck as he continued to kiss him. 

"N-No..." 

Words slurred into pleas. Detestable moaning filled the room again. So hot. Jango's mouth trailed downward, nibbling at skin, making him hot. His breath tickled at every sensitive area. It wasn't right. This wasn't fair. 

"No… Ah… Ah!" 

So wet. 

A tongue lathered his chest. Teeth found his nipple, biting down hard. He yelped, his cry sounding like a dying dog. But his mind was growing into a mess. Everything felt too sensitive. Fear molded into raw, disgusting pleasure. The sensation of hot breath covered his skin. Jango continued downwards until breath tickled above his groin. 

Kuro felt it. Jango's mouth took in all of his half-hard member. So wet. So hot. He moved his hips without thinking, only encapsulated by the Marine's amazing tongue work. His legs spread wider, his thighs were held open, giving the man more room. 

"Please. Please J-Jango!" 

Another sharp breath. He felt himself melting at the man's tongue. He felt the pressure, so small at first as the wet, slick appendage slipped inside of him. 

Jango's fingers curled on his cock. 

"Your hole is so cute, Captain~" 

The sensation sent chills down his spine, his whole body spasmed as the other man continued to use his tongue. 

No. No, they'd never been comrades in any sense. He was alone. He'd always been alone. 

His own hands went to his mouth. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, almost enough to draw blood. The sensation on his body was terrifyingly pleasurable. No matter how much he resisted, his body, his desires had been trained to say otherwise. The man's tongue in his _hole_ , wet, hot, slick and it felt undeniably good. His own voice was so small in comparison. But, he wasn't going to release. Jango wasn't going to make it easy. 

But he was there, he was teetering on that godforsaken edge. The wet, hot pleasure was bubbling so close to the surface. 

Jango's thumb pressed the tip of his leaking dick. He didn't want this, this awful feeling of just barely, he needed it to end, to stop, to climax. To orgasm so hard he'd knock himself out. 

He was so close. 

"Help me." 

Help me. Use me. Help me. Words like that aren't enough. 

_"Fuck me."_

Wait. What? What kinds of thoughts were burning through his mind? What did he want, truly? Jango knew. 

"Ah, Captain say what you really mean." 

Jango's breath tickled the sensitive area once more. Kuro knew his entire body was shaking. It was going to drive him mad. He needed it. 

"F-Fuck me." 

A voice whispered. It had to be his own. Why did he have to make him say it? 

"Louder." 

"Please… Jango, Please!" 

"Say it again." 

It was an order. The tease in the man's voice was gone, left only was cold, visceral hate. Kuro had known it. This was his punishment. 

"... Fuck me!" 

"Good kitty." 

Jango's thumbs dug deep into his hips. Kuro felt something hard brush against his slick hole. The pressure started. 

"Look at you Kuro, look at what you've become." 

What had he become? 

"A slut." 

Tears were no longer sufficient for the desperation that he felt. The empty void of nothing that filled his chest and took over his mind. He was being fucked and his body craved it. The man was right. He was a slut. 

Jango fucked him. 

Each thrust of the Marine's hips came with a new, burning sensation of pain. 

"You're so tight!" 

For Jango, the wet, hot sensation of Kuro's insides swallowing his cock was insanely pleasurable. His former captain struggled underneath him, unable to deny the newly minted Marine. The sick, desolate desire to fuck the man so mercilessly, to wreck him so absolutely drove each of his thrusts controlled him. With each movement, the former Captain whimpered, but his cock stood so erect from the relentless fucking. Kuro's cheeks were blushed red, on pale, clammy skin. Of course, he kept crying out no. 

But his body cried out otherwise. 

Ah, it was cute. 

_"Uhyahahya_ … you get what you deserve. Fucking pirate whore."

The thrusts increased in speed and in harshness, Kuro cried out. His entire body jerked underneath Jango. The Marine thrust deeper into than ever before, it was like he could feel the man impossibly split him open, his cock deep inside his guts. Cum exploded inside, coating his inner walls with hot, disgusting stickiness. 

It made him feel sick. 

As Jango pulled out, cum leaked from his ass again. His stomach was sticky from his own sex. Where had his mind gone in a time like this? His eyes were left open, blank, distant, staring at nothing, getting lost in the lines of the wooden boards. 

The door opened, again. Somehow, he knew to be afraid. 

"So, was he good?" 

It was _her._

"Better than I expected. I'll be back, maybe with some friends." 

"Good." 

No, no… not her. Not her. _Not her._

He turned, but he still couldn't move very well. He was still tired, his body struggling to keep up with his desire to escape, to run, to get away from her. 

"No… No… Please…"

"Shh, kitty cat." 

He begged again. There was a glint of a needle in the low light. 

_She keeps you drugged._

_Is that really him, Cap'n Kuro?_

_Hah, a pirate whore._

"W-Wait…" 

Not again. His arm was grabbed, needle stabbed into the muscle. And quickly, his world was overtaken by darkness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Jango! Once again, didn't expect to add another chapter. But here we go! I might end up adding another? Let's see. 
> 
> The mysterious "she/her" appears again! It's not Kaya (or is it?) but really just a random OC. 
> 
> I may add 1 more chapter to this and then even an epilogue? Which would/may deal with Kuro being rescued from his unfortunate predicament. 
> 
> Thanks!


	4. The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: noncon, gaslighting

Again, _bitch._

"N-No."

_Again._

"I… I…" 

_Again._

"Wait, please…" 

_Again._

"No!" 

But crying never helped. 

The first night, he'd been angry. He remembered fighting because he'd thought he'd win. 

_Stop._

But then he'd been held down. Then he'd had some cock shoved up inside him ramming into him like a bitch. He felt pain like he'd never had before. He'd had a cock forced down his throat. He'd gotten hard through all the abuse. They said he loved it. 

_Wait._

They said it was because he was a slut for cock. And then nights like that kept repeating themselves, over and over again. 

Nights turned into weeks. Months. Years. He didn’t know how much time had passed, not when all he knew was sex. 

He didn't know which part of him told himself to stop resisting. That if he did accept it, he wouldn't have to think of it as "rape." But in the end, he never had a chance to say "No." Because no one ever listened, because they liked it better when he struggled and cried, when he was scared. Because he had no other purpose to serve anyway, except being fucked. 

_No._

He was slowly starting to lose all other sense of self. They called him Kuro, sometimes. 

Black Cat. 

Whore. 

Slut. 

Bitch. 

Baby. 

Kitty.

Captain.

_Captain._

It didn't feel like a real word anymore. It was only a mockery because he wasn’t a pirate. Sometimes they would laugh and say they fucked a pirate captain. That's all they wanted to say. They paid good money for a good hole. That was all he was. A hole. A hole to be fucked. 

He didn't remember, did he? The time before. It was hard. Too hard. His mind was too out of touch to recall, so instead, he shut down. His senses the only sensation he knew. 

Leather restraints chafed at his wrists, arms bound behind his back—too many hands on top of him. Voices echoed, bouncing around in his clouded mind. The sour smell of alcohol made him nauseous. He was left gasping for air. A set of lips came over his own, tongue explored inside his mouth. Wet noises filled his ears. 

_Again._

* * *

On the ground, again. He didn’t know night from day. He struggled to breathe, his throat raw from having a cock shoved down it. A group towered above him. 

"I ain't fucking a guy." One of them said. 

His limbs were sore. The restraints held his arms behind his back. Leather cut into his skin. They had him on his knees, his open mouth already dripping saliva and cum. 

"C'mon, you don't know how good it can be." Another was speaking. Their voices were too disconnected from his feelings. 

"Ass is ass."

The wooden floorboards were hard on his bare knees. 

"His is really fucking good." 

"You sure he likes it?" 

His cock throbbed. 

"Nah, mate, look at his dick. He fucking loves it." 

Hands grabbed him by the hair. His mouth was forced open with callous fingers. His head was pulled towards a man's crotch. He could almost taste the cock that was being shoved into his face. 

But then there was light, and the door had been thrown open. All of them gasped, growing still at the presence. A new figure stood behind them. 

"All of you leave now." The new voice commanded. 

They stopped. Kuro was dropped, thrown to the floor. The shock of being let go stunned him to silence. Then they all left. The clatter of noise and feet was confusing. There was quiet, an unusual quiet. 

_"Hey."_

The voice said to him. It confused him. What kind of voice was this? Why wasn't there venom in its tone? Where was the sick calling for sex? For service? 

"Hey, it's okay." 

What was okay? What did that mean? What was this gentle word, this tone he didn’t recognize? He looked up. He saw a young man, a beautiful young man. His hair was pink. His eyes were so soft. A coat draped over his shoulders, white and clean, so clean. He must've been an angel. 

"It's Kuro, right?" 

Hands shook in his bonds. His limbs had gone numb from the restraints. He looked around at the room that had become his world. The wooden floorboards, the paneled walls, and the dreaded bed with stained sheets smelled like sex. Sex. That was all… he was good for. 

He shook his head, moving his body forward. He had to. He had to. _He had to._ His mouth found and then fumbled with the young man's zipper, soft lips outlined a bulge under his pants, hot breath tickled the Marine's groin. The Marine had pink hair. He wondered if he would see the same color on the young man's pubic hair. But Kuro felt him falter, pulling away from him. _He had to._

"No." 

The word wasn't from himself. It wasn't a pleading beg, like the kind of 'No' he was accustomed to hearing. It was an order to stop. 

_No._

He did stop, not knowing why he was being refused. He was being pushed away. His head hung low with his eyes only half-open. He didn't dare look up. 

"It's okay." 

Okay? He still didn't know what that meant. He shook his head, too confused to understand. Saliva dripped down his chin. His mouth only knew the taste of sex. He felt his heart beating in his throat, panic set in his chest. The man wasn’t using him, and that was wrong. 

"It's going to be okay." 

Why did he keep saying that? What did words like that even mean to him? He didn't know. _He didn't know._ This was his life. His purpose to serve. He was a hole. A slut to be used. And yet, thoughts like that were hard to grasp. He had resigned himself to _not thinking_ because a whore like him didn't need to think. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Her. 

He whimpered. Kuro bowed to the ground, unable to stop himself from shaking. She was here, and if she was here, she would make sure he would serve his purpose. 

But the pink-haired man wasn’t intimidated by her. Kuro couldn’t believe just how much he defied her. The man wasn’t afraid of her. "You call this a business?" 

"He's a pirate. He's worse than scum. He deserves it." She stood at the doorframe, arms crossed and tall figure towering over. 

"No one deserves this." 

Why was he saying that? Why was this stranger’s voice so gentle yet firm? Why did he care for someone like him? 

"Don't you see, Captain? He's a slut who enjoys it." 

A _slut._ She was right. Kuro knew it. The word by itself was enough to cause a physical reaction. He shuddered again, wanting to grow even smaller. Enjoyed it. That was what she said. Panic rose in his chest, and they were more movement again. The youth had knelt on the ground, and the young man’s eyes searched for him. 

"Hey, hey, please," the young Captain said, “Please answer me." 

Answer him? How? What was even the question? 

"Do you want to stay here?" 

Here? Didn't he belong here? He couldn't move. He was frozen. Did he want to stay here? He couldn't leave. That wasn't an option. The beautiful youth wanted to take him away. That was it, wasn't it? That was the terrible truth, but there was another truth far deeper than what that pink-haired Captain knew. 

Kuro had to stay there. He looked to her. 

"I-I… have... to stay." 

Words didn’t sound like they came from his own mouth. He hardly recognized the sound of his own voice. It croaked from his mouth, raw, barely above a whisper. 

Kuro looked back to the Captain again, and anything he once felt for the man dropped like despair. The pink-haired youth became so sullen, so quiet. A darkness took over his demeanor that Kuro knew had been his fault. The young man didn’t look at him again as he stood up and turned around. 

"I'll come back." The young man said. 

"Sure." The woman shrugged, allowing him to pass by. 

But of course, he never did. 

Kindness was soon forgotten, drowned out by cruelty. The nights came back one after another. Sex. Again. 

Hands on his stomach, fingers digging into his hips, stretching inside of him. Again. 

Light was lost in his eyes. Legs roughly spread open. Again. 

He was fucked. Again.

_Again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so my timeline honestly doesn't make much sense. Koby does become a Captain at some point, and it's like 2-ish years (who knows how long the time skip and time before the time skip and post time skip time is) Still is just a whump fic about Kuro, please don't think too hard about it... 
> 
> The 'woman' character still isn't Kaya, but still an anonymous woman who just is a real b*tch. 
> 
> This chapter was less cohesive than others, but there wasn't a major scene planned out. 
> 
> One more chapter and then an epilogue thing planned, finally got this figured out!


End file.
